Eternalwings
by LittleLinor
Summary: BKO, modern!AU. In which Guillo is human but still lacks a gender, Milly still grew up in a bomb shelter, and Sagi still wears a skirt over his trousers. Milly/Guillo/Sagi, from the internet to real life. Assorted fics.
1. Starbucks

This was spawned of an idea No and I had.

Basically, I wanted to write something BK, and I didn't want to write angst. I wasn't in the mood for total crack either. And I really, REALLY wanted to write my OT3, because there's not enough of it around.

And well, the end of BKO hurt my OT3, you know? It's like they suddenly noticed that making an ending with the three of them as a happy threesome would be complicated and suddenly got rid of Guillo. So I decided to go AU.

We hesitated between modern AU or future AU, and went for modern, because it would be fun and cracky. And it involves the internet.

Basically, our three protagonists met each other online, Sagi and Guillo quite some time ago and Milly the both of them just a few months before this. There'll be fics dealing with that part of the sotry, but honestly, I just needed to WRITE, so I wrote what came, and this is what came. So have a first irl meeting fic XD

Also, it's set in France, because I can and because I don't know enough of other countries' school systems and cities to write them properly.

Anyway, hope you enjoy. I sure had fun writing it.

Disclaimer: I don't own BKO.

Warnings: Spoilers for the entire game, human!Guillo.

* * *

**Coffee, Chocolate and Tea**

Considering she had never actually seen a photo of Sagi, Milly had had her doubts about her ability to spot him in the 5pm-packed Starbucks. She sharpened her gaze, looking for the announced green sweatshirt.

It took her two seconds to realize she shouldn't have bothered.

First, Sagi's smile would have blinded even the guy waiting outside with his sunglasses. How he could look so giddy happy was somewhat a mystery to her -though she had to admit it was kinda cute. Second, Guillo was unmistakeable, even if she had never seen him. He was taller than everyone else, amusing contrast to Sagi's boyish shortness, and his attitude spelt _don't get near me_ better than a neon sign could have.

That and she might have taken him for a girl if he wasn't so damn tall and thin.

_But then, it's not really surprising, considering._

Blissfully ignoring the line that was occupying half the shop, she walked confidently to their table and sat on the couch next to Sagi, grinning and looking absolutely regal.

"Hey guys!"

Sagi literally jumped -he had been talking to Guillo with that boyish smile, looking as if there was nothing more interesting in the world than their discussion- and Guillo's eyes narrowed behind his rectangular glasses, switching from _don't come near me _to _I have my eye on you, Wench_. She grinned and winked at him.

"M… Milly, right?"

She turned back to Sagi, who was just slightly adorably flustered, and took a second to observe him before answering. He was wearing the sweatshirt, though it wasn't too saturated a colour, and thus not as flashy as she'd expected, with slightly large jeans, -and _was that a skirt over his jeans?- _and shoes that seemed too worn to have been bought that year. His green hair was a mess, falling on the sides of his face, and his eyes were larger than they had a right to be in a 15 years old.

"Yup, that's me. Milliarde Starlit, here to save the day. Or, you know, save you from boredom."

"You could have saved yourself the trouble. You're as likely to save our day as a peacock is to grow fangs."

The voice startled her, even though she had been expecting it. None of Sagi's warnings could have prepared her for the absolute neutrality in that voice, the absolute absence of gender. No female warmth, no male roughness. It was absolutely neutral, nearly disincarnated. It could have been both, or none at the same time.

The tone, though, was familiar. It fit so well with his online attitude that she felt as if she'd known his voice for her entire life.

"My, thanks! I didn't expect you to like my clothes so much. I was worried the purple shirt was a bit too much."

He glared at her, obviously looking for a comeback, and Sagi tried to break the tension, laughing awkwardly.

"Haha… er… Milly? Did you have anything to drink?"

"Oh, no. I wanted to see you guys first. Did you?"

"No. I'll go get the drinks then. What do you want?"

"I'll come with you. It'll be nicer to have someone to chat with, right?"

He grinned.

"Okay. Guillo, what d'you want?"

Guillo kept glaring at her even as he answered.

"The usual. And no cake for me."

"Right!"

He grabbed the purse Guillo offered and stood, offering Milly his hand to stand up. She took it and stood, enjoying the daggers she could feel at her back.

Really, the man was so protective and possessive it was almost ridiculous. But then, she thought as she looked at Sagi, all innocence and boyish charm, it was probably needed. He might be 15, but he was giving off a vibe that screamed _oh hello there mister, please take me home._

She remembered Guillo's rather discreet manoeuvres to get rid of online stalkers and giggled.

"So anyway. How have you been in the last two days? I'm sorry I didn't connect, but Father took me to one of his meetings. I got home just on time to grab my bags and catch the TGV."

"I've been okay…"

He latched into a happy discussion of school -Milly reminded himself that he was just in his first year of High School, unburdened by the exams that would come crashing on her if she actually cared about them- friends there, gaming, and life on the forums. She listened to him, enjoying the feeling. Sagi really was a ray of sunshine, and Guillo, for all his snark, was a comforting presence. His wit was something she had come to like online, and now that she had his face added to it, she found it awesome. Nearly endearing, really.

And he was obviously doing a very good job of protecting Sagi. Which was probably hard enough when you had all the time in the world, which proved just how much he cared, to make his bodyguarding fit in his PhD student agenda.

Really, both boys were making her feel alive and happy. She grinned. There went her father's theories that she only indulged in online friendships to run away from the real world. _Take that, Father dear._

"Miss, what will you be taking?"

She grinned at the green-capped coffee girl, ordering a coffee frapuccino and two muffins, then waited as Sagi asked for his hot chocolate and carrot cake.

She was in no way surprised that Guillo had green tea.

Nor than that when they went back to their corner of the shop, he was trying to shoo off a pair of girls intent on getting his phone number.

"I don't have time for that, stupid wenches, just leave me alone."

Well, Milly was nearly offended at that. "Wench" was _her_ nickname.

She strode between the two girls, taking her seat without waiting for Sagi, who followed a couple of seconds afterwards, looking a bit lost at the interaction. The girls glared at her for a second, then at Guillo, then took in Sagi's absolute cluelessness, decided he wasn't in the equation, and left, obviously miffed at the fact that a high school girl could go out with such a hottie.

"… I think they jumped to the wrong conclusion." The voice wasn't as filled with animosity as she'd have expected, and she smiled.

"Well at least this way they left you alone. Sagi, can you pass the cake?"

Sagi blinked, then stuttered something along the lines of "oh, yeah, here's your tea Guillo" and sat, blowing on his chocolate.

Now that she had time to look around, she noticed that the two flirts hadn't been alone. Just about half of the shop was staring at them, though Milly couldn't determine if it was the well-endowed girl, the hyper boy with a skirt, or the cold glassed older beauty they were concentrating on. She would have bet Sagi was a hit with the older girls, but Guillo was too striking to ignore, with his height, glasses, sharp yet genderless face and purplish black hair tied stiffly at the back of his neck.

She grinned, liking the feeling of being at the centre of everyone's attention, then winced a bit as her right arm emitted a little squeak.

_Time for maintenance again… I should have checked before taking the train._

Guillo raised a knowing eyebrow but she ignored him, lazily sipping her coffee. And then she decided there was no point in coming if she didn't bother him at least a little.

"So, Guillo, how's Hitler doing?"

"Still missing some pages. Some stupid first year students have been hoarding the books I need like squirels with hazelnuts. At this rate I'll have to give up on referencing and just write what I know."

"Wouldn't wiki help?"

"I wrote half the articles on there. Those relevant to the subject, at least."

Sagi was relaxing, eyes closing as he leant back, letting Guillo and Milly's shoulders support some of his weight. She grinned, both at the cuteness of it and at the way Guillo seemed to both tense and relax at the same time.

She kept the conversation going, making sure to keep a bit of snark here and there, and thinking the whole time that really, that was how life should always be.

...............................................................

When they dropped her in front of the train back to Paris, she grinned and gave each of them something that resembled a mobile phone -a new gadget that she'd developed using some of her father's technology- 'so you can reach me even when I can't get online. It's a private line you know. Even for the text messaging. And it doubles as webcam'. Sagi laughed and thanked her, and she was grateful to see Guillo pocketing his without a word. She kissed them both on the cheek -to Guillo's surprise and annoyance, and Sagi blushed just slightly- and hopped into the train, feeling more refreshed than she had in years.

Waving at them as the train sped up, she made her decision.

_As soon as those damn exams are done, I know where I'm going to university._


	2. Blueprint

A/N:

After months of absence, the great return of eternalwings, the mighty modern BKO AU.

I'm thinking of adding cultural notes since I made this happen in France. What do you guys think?

As usual with me, those drabbles are not in chronological order, because that would be too nice of me.

* * *

**Blueprint**

"Does your father know I'm the one doing the maintenance on this thing?"

"Obviously not. Stop asking stupid questions."

Guillo paused, wondering.

"Then how did you get the blueprint for it? You know your own body well enough to do major things, and the person at the laboratory doesn't need it either, does he?"

She smirked. "I stole it. Father may be a genius when it comes to machinery and electronics, but he completely fails at computer security. I hacked his database."

"Why am I not surprised."

There wasn't even a question mark at the end. By then he'd said and typed it way too many times for it to have one.

One of his hands landed on the side of her neck and pushed it a bit to the side, cold and matter-of-fact. Her heart spend up a little and she felt a smile invade her lips.

"You're doing a better job on it than I ever did, though. Are you sure you're not in the wrong academic subject? Ditch Hitler, you'd do an awesome scientist."

"In your dreams, Milliarde. Besides, even a bastard like him is better company than lab mates. At least he's dead."

"You're such a bore, Guillo."

"Oh am I?" The hand on her neck caressed for just half a second, but it was enough to make her want to hiss. "Then why do I still hold the time record at Fire Emblem?"

...

Trust him to act as if nothing had happened, too. The worst was, she couldn't even complain to Sagi. He wouldn't have believed her.

The way things were going, she was starting to think she'd end up discovering what having sex with an intersexual person was like before Sagi ever tried to do anything more than kiss her.

"You skip the animations. It's cheating."

"I play for the plot, not for the shiny 3D." He paused, finished tightening her overly lose artificial ligament, and got to work on putting everything back in place. "Though I have to say some of those spells were well designed."

"Hah, you _would_ say that. Always a mage at heart."

She tried to move her arm, but his hand on her shoulder tightened, keeping her in place.

"I'm not done, you idiot girl. Do you want it to get damaged? And at least I had the brains not to use a Jeigan on my first playthrough."

"He was a _thief_! Since when are thieves jeigans?"

He finished closing the skin on her shoulder, smoothing over the borders to give them their natural effect back. The heavy caress went from real flesh to electronic nerves, two different sets of sensations that multiplied each other rather rather than cancelling or just adding to each other. She gasped, and her breathing sped up when she realized his hand hadn't moved, staying at the junction of skin and polymer. It was a question, if a discreet one.

She turned.

He was looking straight into her eyes. One of his eyebrows was raised, but she could tell it was more to protect himself than anything else.

For a few seconds, she didn't move. It was _Guillo_, after all, maybe she was reading him wrong. But then, it was _Guillo_, who'd never let that much emotion--imperceptible to anyone else but clear like plexiglass to her--show on his face if he didn't really, really mean it.

She chuckled.

"You're such an idiot, Guillo."

And kissed him before he could answer.

"You still have to beat that record."

She kissed him again, to shut him up this time. Then backed down a little and tilted her head, observing him. His skin actually looked nearly normal, as opposed to its usual paleness. She was pretty proud of herself.

"You know," she mused, "I think we should take it upon ourselves to do Sagi's education. He'll never go anywhere otherwise."

"You are not putting your hands on him without a chaperone."

"Exactly. That's why you have to be there too."

And before he could respond, she kissed him again.


End file.
